In many housing situations, user electronic devices, such as mobile phones, electronic tablets, and computers, can normally detect multiple Wi-Fi Access Points (APs). The number of detectable APs can significantly increase in a Multi Dwelling Unit (MDU). In high density Multi Dwelling Units (MDUs), Wi-Fi Access Points (AP) located in each residence can create congestion between one another. Since there are a limited number of Wi-Fi channels available, it is not possible for each residence to use a unique Wi-Fi channel, thus it is often the case that multiple APs have to share a Wi-Fi channel. When two or more residences in the MDU use the same channel, bandwidth congestion occurs. Even when data traffic is low, mandatory Wi-Fi management messages (e.g., beacons, etc.) generate traffic and consume bandwidth.
With the proliferation of Wi-Fi client devices, many homes now have multiple APs available for use by electronic devices, such that the devices have access to a high quality signal anywhere within the home. In a home with multiple APs, the situation can arise in which an access point is not in use, i.e., it has no clients currently connected, but it continues to consume bandwidth due to various management messages.
Various types of network traffic, can generate slightly different types of Wi-Fi management messages, and these messages can consume anywhere from 10% to 15% of the network bandwidth. Even in the case where there are no clients attached to a given AP, management messages, such as beacons, can easily consume 5% of the network bandwidth.
In a high density MDU situation, one AP could potentially see 5 to 10 other APs. If each AP is consuming a minimum of 5% of the bandwidth, 10 APs could potentially consume 50% of the bandwidth, even if no clients were attached.
Furthermore, there is an unnecessary level of power (Watts) consumed by APs that are operating, but do not have any associated (connected) clients. This wasted power consumption can be several Watts per AP providing apparatus.
In most homes, there are times of the day when there is no active data streaming between user devices and any access point, e.g., while the kids are at school, or during the middle of the night. For homes having plural access points, a system that determines the number of access points needed based on demand, and turns off unneeded access points, would serve to conserve both bandwidth and power.